You Were Mine Songfic
by withadream13
Summary: Brock speaks out his heart. Before Season 1


_You Were Mine - Dixie Chicks_

**_Melancolic Ballad - Fingertips_**

* * *

Reba called Brock to meet her at the Coffee Bar. They needed to talk, even if it was the hardest thing to do, it needed to be done. Reba wondered what she was going to wear. It may sound stupid but it was the last time she would see him as her husband, the last time…

When Reba arrived at the Coffee Bar, Brock was already there. Brock felt his heart racing and his breathe getting lost. She looked beautiful, she was stunning. She was smiling, but her smile was fading. Reba gave her hand. They shook hands, not even a kiss on the cheek, they only shook hands. Reba's heart race when she felt his hands on hers. She had missed his touch, the electricity through her body every time he touched her.

They finally sat down after been staring to each other for awhile. Brock smiled the saddest smile she has ever seen.

_I can't find a reason to let go  
Even though you've found a new love  
And she's what your dreams are made of  
I can find a reason to hang on  
What went wrong can be forgiven  
Without you, it ain't worth livin' alone_

"We need to discuss the papers"

Brock felt a huge lump in his throat when he heard her saying those words. It reminded himself the matter of their meeting.

"Oh… ya … the divor…" he could hardly say it "…divorce papers…" he said almost like a whisper

_**I know I said things I shouldn't say  
Baby, I hope you're ok  
But I also heard things I didn't wanna hear  
And, baby, I'm still ok  
I know that living with me was sometimes hard  
Baby, I know that's true  
But it's not so simple as you think  
I'm feeling the same way too**_

They sood there staring in each other eyes; they only broke their contact when the waitress asked them what they wanted. They only asked for a coffee. What they were up to do took all their hungry away.

"So…" Brock finally spoke

Reba took a deep breathe while taking the papers from her purse and putting them on the table.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take you away?  
When for so long, you were mine_

That's the only thing she could say. Reba could hardly believe she had said that. Brock was in shock, he kept there staring at her without saying a word. So Reba kept on saying what she desire for so long

_I took out all the pictures of our wedding day  
It was a time of love and laughter  
Happy ever after  
But even those old pictures have begun to fade  
Please tell me she's not real  
And that you're really coming home to stay_

Brock decided to interrupt her

_**Please don't say that it's over  
Don't say that it's over  
Or I won't know what to do  
Don't say that you'll be gone  
Or I'll be done - I lost myself inside of you**__  
_  
Reba stared him. Did he just blame on her? Brock saw the confusion in her eyes but he needed her to know, he needed to tell her.

_**I know sometimes I might seem so ugly  
And maybe I really am  
I know that I'm not that easy to ignore  
When I'm really mad...**_

_**'Cause I just wanna say: I love you  
More than I ever could  
And I just wanna hear you love me too  
Then I'll be fine**_

Brock had tears falling down from his eyes. He couldn't pretend anymore. Reba too was fighting to not let them fall. She noticed the sadness, the love, the desire in his voice.

"I love you, Reba" Brock searched for her hand. She didn't pull his hand away.

Reba felt a huge lump in her throat. Could she say it to him? A thousands questions run through her mind.

But her heart won "I love you too" she finally spoke with her eyes locked on his.

Brock got up and took her by her hand. He looked in her eyes and cupped her face before kissing her passionately. Reba immediately responded to his kiss. The wildfire, the shiver in the spin, the butterflies, it was all there. He was the one. She was the one. Brock hold her close to him to make sure it was real, she was given him another chance, she'd be his once again. And they walked hand to hand while the papers stood there, at the coffee table, still unsigned.


End file.
